Vengeance
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Squalo découvre qu'il n'était pas en train de coucher avec son boss, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. XS, 69S


**Titre :** Vengeance

**rating :** M

**pairing : **XS en majorité mais pas vraiment...

**warning :** du sexe, de la torture mentale. Mais tout ça peut être lu par toute lectrice avertie sans grand risque de se retrouver à sangloter sur son oreiller en me maudissant ^^.

**genre :** M ^^. Et angst, un peu quand même.

**résumé : **Squalo découvre qu'il n'était pas en train de coucher avec son boss, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

**note : **ceci est un moyen détourné de faire de faire coucher Squalo avec quelqu'un d'autre sans me faire tuer par mon amie et bêta-lectrice MmeRoronoa ^^. Parce que je n'aime pas le XS, lol. Je la remercie pour sa relecture et son pardon XD.

* * *

-Xanxus? s'étonna Squalo en levant la tête de ses papiers.

Le boss était revenu le voir, à cette heure-ci? Pourquoi? Il venait à peine, il y a deux heures de le mettre au travail sous une pile de dossiers, alors qu'il était crevé et revenait de mission.

-Laisse tes dossiers, pose ton crayon et suis-moi, ordonna le boss.

-Euh? hoqueta l'épéiste, surpris.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Le voyant hésiter, l'autre le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit se lever.

-On va où?

-Dans ta chambre. Et ferme la.

-Ma chambre? pensa Squalo, incrédule.

-Vooi! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire?

Ce n'était pas comme si d'habitude le boss se retenait de le prendre sur le bureau, envoyant par terre au passage tous les dossiers remplis et classés.

-A ton avis, déchet?

-Vooi, tu te fous de moi! Tu m'envoies travailler, tu veux me baiser, et après tu me renverras travailler avec pour consigne d'avoir fini pour demain? s'énerva le squale, mécontent.

Ces temps-ci, le boss semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le rendre dingue. Mais cette fois, Xanxus ne répondit pas. En arrivant à leur but final, le boss s'écarta pour laisser ouvrir son bras droit. Ils entrèrent et la porte claqua sous la main du chef de la Varia.

C'est en sentant l'haleine alcoolisée de son chef contre sa bouche que Squalo comprit que peut-être son boss avait bu plus que de raison.

-Vooi! Je te préviens qu'après ça tu peux faire une croix sur tes dossiers, je suis trop crevé! menaça le squale.

-Oublie les dossiers. Ce sera pour Levi. Ce soir, tu ne penseras qu'à moi.

L'épéiste eut un sourire satisfait. Pas de dossiers, du sexe. Beau programme pour la soirée.

Xanxus arracha la chemise de son subordonné et caressa la peau dénudée. Squalo, surprit par la douceur inhabituelle de son chef lui jeta un regard étonné qui arracha un demi-sourire boss. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de son amant.

-Écoute moi bien, déchet, parce que je ne vais pas te le dire cinquante fois. Aujourd'hui tu as encore failli mourir lors de cette mission. Et bien que tu sois vraiment un déchet, je sais que je ne trouverai personne qui puisse te remplacer. Alors dès demain tu vas continuer à t'entraîner pour éviter une mort stupide comme celle qui a failli t'arriver lors de la bataille des anneaux. En attendant, je vais profiter au maximum de tes fesses, compris?

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'alcool rendait son boss nostalgique à trop forte dose, visiblement. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Être reconnu à sa juste valeur faisait plaisir. Si la séance était satisfaisante, peut-être que Xanxus trouverait de temps en temps une ou deux bouteilles de plus dans son bureau.

Les habits de Squalo se retrouvèrent assez vite loin de leur propriétaire. Le boss embrassa son bras droit et l'allongea sur le lit. Il taquina les tétons de l'épéiste du bout des doigts, guettant la réaction de son amant, avant de se pencher et d'y appliquer la langue le faisant frissonner. Croisant le regard du squale en se redressant, Xanxus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, aguicheur.

Il sortit de sa poche la paire de menottes qui s'y trouvaient. Squalo leva un sourcil incertain, mais Xanxus ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider quoi que ce soit et accrocha ses poignets aux barreaux du lit.

-Vooi, tu...

-Ferme-la et laisse-moi te faire plaisir, Squalo.

Le sourire du boss était dangereux mais prometteur de nombreux plaisirs. L'épéiste sourit, et l'autre se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, tirant sur les mèches argentées. Puis il fit glisser sa langue dans le cou offert et y imprima une trace de dent. Squalo gémit de surprise, tirant sur ses attaches. Les mains se mirent à courir sur sa peau, laissant parfois des griffures sur l'épiderme pâle. Xanxus saisit les cuisses de son amant et les redressa, l'exposant à son regard. L'épéiste se tendit, attendant la suite et sursauta en sentant soudain deux doigts se glisser dans son intimité.

-Mm, gémit-il, arrachant un sourire à son amant.

-Encore? se moqua Xanxus en bougeant lentement ses phalanges dans le tunnel étroit.

-...

Le chef de la varia utilisa son autre main pour défaire sa ceinture, puis descendre sa braguette. En entendant le bruit métallique, Squalo se redressa un peu. Les doigts s'écartèrent puis ressortirent, laissant place à quelque chose de plus imposant. Le squale serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

Le boss ressortit doucement avant d'appuyer encore plus, arrachant un gémissement étouffé à son amant. Saisissant le sexe érigé de l'épéiste, il entama un léger mouvement de va-et-viens.

-Mm, réagit Squalo, attrapant les barreaux du lit pour les serrer entre ses doigts.

Excité, Xanxus appuya soudainement, le faisant crier. L'épéiste enroula ses jambes autour du torse de son boss pour mieux accompagner ses mouvements.

-Continue! murmura-t-il, entre l'ordre et la supplique.

--

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les deux Varia reprirent leur souffle. Squalo était épuisé et se sentait prêt à s'endormir si ce n'était sa position qui commençait à devenir inconfortable. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son chef. Ce dernier n'avait pas retiré sa chemise et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ici. L'épéiste croisa le regard incandescent de son boss et lui sourit, satisfait. Celui-ci lui renvoya son rictus et lui caressa la joue. Squalo était maintenant sûr que des bouteilles feraient régulièrement leur apparition dans le bureau du boss.

Xanxus se redressa, repoussant son bras droit qui ne protesta pas, habitué à ce manque de manières.

-Une couverture, pour passer la nuit? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur à l'autre qui était menotté.

Les yeux du requin s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Voii! Détache-moi, enfoiré!

Le chef de la Varia se mit à rire.

-Je repasserais peut-être demain matin.

-Voi, connard! Détache-moi! brailla-t-il en tirant sur le métal qui le maintenait en place.

-La ferme, déchet. Ou peut-être veux-tu que je te fasse taire avant que tu ne réveilles tout le château? ricana Xanxus.

La douce torpeur qui habitait Squalo depuis la fin de leurs ébats l'avait quitté pour laisser place à de la rage. Connard de boss!

Celui-ci se leva et commença à rajuster ses vêtements, jetant un regard moqueur à son prisonnier, lequel se figea d'un seul coup. Cela faisait environ quatre ans que l'épéiste couchait avec Xanxus. Le plus souvent, après l'avoir sauté sur le bureau, il partait, le laissant finir de travailler et reclasser les dossiers qui avaient atterri par terre. De nombreuses fois, aussi, il le laissait après qu'ils aient baisé dans un coin du château, ou encore, une fois sur deux, partait comme aujourd'hui après l'avoir pris dans le lit de l'épéiste. Le second de la Varia était habitué à le voir rajuster ses vêtements, refermant son pantalon d'un geste sec qui cognait la boucle de la ceinture, et enfin ce mouvement précis et rapide pour boucler le ceinturon.

Rien à voir avec les gestes délicats et élégants de l'homme qui lui souriait en se rhabillant.

Squalo sentit un immense froid lui enserrer le cœur, accompagné d'une pointe de stress qui lui vrilla le ventre.

-Vooooi, connard! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'es pas Xanxus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, furieux.

Il s'était fait baiser. Dans tous les sens que ce terme avait. Le sourire moqueur de l'autre s'agrandit.

-Kufufu... non!

Une brume violette entoura l'imposteur, révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux dépareillés.

-VOOOI! TOI! beugla Squalo avant de s'arrêter brusquement en sentant un trident lui chatouiller la gorge.

-Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas réveiller tout le château, fit remarquer l'illusionniste d'un ton aimable.

Le Varia le fusilla du regard, hors de lui. Il s'était fait baiser. Par un Vongola. Par un des gardiens du morveux qui avait prit la place de Vongola Decimo à son boss. Et il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas son amant. Son répertoire d'injures n'était même pas assez étendu pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de la situation et de l'illusionniste.

-Kufufu... En voilà un visage mécontent. Peut-être que si ton boss adoré ne t'exploitait pas comme un esclave, tu aurais remarqué avant, susurra Mukuro d'un ton faussement triste. Ah, la fatigue...

Squalo serra les dents de colère et d'humiliation. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir à ce point?

-Mais, j'espère que tu as apprécié la performance? s'enquit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil amusé.

Devant le silence obstiné de sa victime, l'homme aux yeux vairons se pencha pour lui attraper le visage.

-J'ai cru entendre « encore » à un moment.

-Connard, murmura l'épéiste.

-Oh? Mais tu souriais il y a encore deux minutes.

-Enfoiré.

-Et tu paraissais si heureux que ton boss te dise qu'il tient à toi, ironisa Rokudo, en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, le coude sur son genou.

Ses doigts dissimulaient à peine son sourire. Squalo rougit, furieux et blessé. Il aurait bien braillé des insultes, quitte à réveiller tout le château, mais l'autre main de son tortionnaire tenait toujours fermement le trident plaqué contre son cou.

-C'est tellement beau l'amour, se moqua-t-il en soupirant d'un air désolé.

-...

-Tellement inutile et futile, cette pulsion de se rendre esclave de quelqu'un. Et d'être heureux même quand l'autre nous maltraite. Une telle abnégation devrait être élevée au rang d'art.

-Connard, s'énerva Squalo.

-La vérité fait mal?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois connaître de nous, connard?

Mukuro fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Et bien... Il est le boss, il donne des ordres, tu obéis. Il te baise de temps en temps, et te plante là après, parfois sans te laisser la clé des menottes, kufufu...

Squalo rougit.

-Il t'envoie régulièrement divers objets dans la figure quand il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur toi. Et il te colle des dossiers à remplir à se demander s'il n'aime pas être sadique avec toi. Et toi, tu es content de le servir.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :

-Ah, j'oubliais : quand il s'adresse à toi, comme au reste du monde, d'ailleurs, il t'appelle déchet.

L'épéiste serra les dents à s'en faire mal. Une pointe de douleur lui transperça le cœur, parce qu'une partie de ce qu'affirmait l'autre était vrai. Mais il voulait croire qu'il y avait un peu plus que cela entre lui et Xanxus.

Paraissant lire dans ses pensée, Mukuro se mit à rire.

-Kuahaha! C'est pathétique!

-Et tu étais venu pour me dire ça, connard? interrogea Squalo, ivre de rage et de douleur.

-Kufufu... Non.

Le Varia redressa la tête, attentif.

-Vois tu, si tu n'avais pas remarqué que je n'étais pas ton boss, ça aurait pu être un cadeau gratuit pour tous les deux, kufufu. Toi persuadé que ton boss tient à toi, et Xanxus avec un bras droit encore plus dévoué à sa cause.

Le requin cilla, déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce que racontait cet enfoiré?

-Mais, je ne suis pas assez gentil pour ça. Regarde.

Le jeune homme se leva, tournant le dos à son prisonnier. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les vêtements de Squalo, sur laquelle une fumée violette apparaissait. L'assassin faillit s'étouffer. Une caméra montée sur un trépied! Mukuro saisit l'appareil et revint vers le lit. Il tritura quelques boutons et tourna l'écran pour que l'autre puisse voir.

-Xan... Xanxus! cria le Squalo sur l'écran, avant de se faire embrasser par Mukuro.

Le visage de celui attaché sur le lit prit une délicate teinte brique.

-Connard...

-Les vertiges de la luxure, hein? Kufufu, tu criais le nom de ton boss. J'aurais préféré que tu cries le mien, mais on ne peux pas tout avoir...

-Et tout ça rime à quoi? s'énerva l'épéiste.

-Kufufu... Je vais montrer à Xanxus à quel point tu prends ton pied quand il n'est pas là, annonça l'illusionniste.

-HEIN?

-Chut! ordonna Mukuro en amenant son trident près du menton du réticent.

-Vooi! Connard! Pourquoi tu vas montrer ça au boss? Enfoiré!

-Et bien...

Squalo redevint silencieux. Le plus jeune lui lança un coup d'œil moqueur, prenant son temps.

-Ces derniers temps, Xanxus a beaucoup marché sur mes plates-bandes, malgré mes avertissements. Par exemple, ça faisait un mois que je cherchais cette bague.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit l'objet pour lequel Squalo s'était battu le matin même. Et avait failli se faire tuer.

-Voi! Espèce de...

-Chut, le coupa l'autre en appuyant son ordre d'un mouvement de trident. Je l'ai récupéré dans un de vos coffres tout à l'heure. C'était très gentil d'avoir fait tous ces efforts, Squalo-kun, mais j'aurais préféré que Xanxus ne s'en mêle pas. Ou alors qu'il me prévienne que je n'ai pas à faire autant d'efforts pour m'apercevoir que l'objet que je convoite a disparu.

Rokudo fit disparaître la bague dans sa poche.

-Il savait que je la cherchais et s'est dépêché de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cela dit, quelques soient ses efforts, le résultat est le même, ou presque. J'ai la bague.

Le gardien Vongola se mit à sourire, moqueur.

-Mais je lui ai pris quelque chose en plus.

Squalo resta muet quelques secondes. Une vengeance. Cet enfoiré l'avait sauté par vengeance.

-Vooi, si tu dis qu'il se fout de moi, alors pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Mukuro éclata de rire devant la remarque.

-Je ne te croyais pas si naïf, railla-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il reprit contenance et soupira profondément, se penchant vers son prisonnier.

-Il se fiche de ta petite personne. Tu ne vaux rien pour lui, ou si peu de chose. Mais tu dois être assez pratique comme bras droit qu'on peut sauter gratuitement. Et surtout, même s'il ne tient pas à toi, Xanxus n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses petites affaires. Comme tout le monde.

Squalo resta muet, essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Peu importe ce que tu vaux à ses yeux. Tu es sa propriété et il ne tolèrera pas qu'on te touche. Un peu comme ces enfants qui piquent une colère lorsqu'on leur prend des jouets auxquels ils ne jouent plus. Tu sais, ta presque-mort à la bataille des anneaux l'avait bien fait rire... De la bouffe pour poisson, si je me souviens bien de ses mots.

L'illusionniste fit un zoom avec la caméra sur le visage de l'épéiste qui murmurait des insultes.

-Et dans ce cas, il se pourrait qu'il soit aussi furieux après toi qu'après moi. Parce que tu n'as pas été capable de me reconnaître et que tu sembles avoir beaucoup apprécié la séance. Peut-être plus que si ça avait été vraiment lui. C'est donc de ta faute si ce qui lui appartient a été tripoté. Je crains que tu sois parti pour un petit séjour à l'hôpital, Squalo-kun. Je t'enverrais des fleurs. Une préférence sur la couleur?

L'épéiste était légèrement pâle. Le gardien de la brume disait vrai. Si Xanxus venait à le trouver maintenant dans cet état...

-Bon, le spectacle est terminé. Nous allons nous quitter, Squalo-kun. Des regrets? Après tout je dois être plus agréable au lit que ton cher boss...

-Enfoiré, tu paieras ça!

-J'espère que j'y prendrais autant de plaisir que tu as pris aujourd'hui, alors, rétorqua suavement Rokudo. Un dernier baiser avant de partir?

-N'essaye même pas! brailla l'épéiste prêt à lui arracher la langue avec les dents si l'autre tentait quoique ce soit.

-Kufufu... rit l'autre en se penchant en avant.

Squalo tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le ventre de son ennemi, ce dernier disparu dans une fumée violette.

-Merde! pensa-t-il en sentant des lèvres provocatrices se poser sur les siennes.

Il jeta un regard furieux aux yeux vairons à quelques centimètres des siens. Ses jambes étaient maintenant attachées et l'illusionniste le maintenait immobile sur le lit. Appuyant avec son genoux sur la gorge du Varia, Mukuro sortit un bout de tissu de sa veste.

-Pour t'empêcher de donner l'alerte, lui apprit-il avant de le bâillonner. Je reviendrais peut-être te voir si ton cher Xanxus continue à vouloir me marcher dessus. Au revoir, Squalo-kun, j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Le gardien Vongola se redressa, fit un sourire à la caméra qu'il avait remise sur son trépied, un signe de la main à sa victime et sortit sans le couloir, abandonnant le Varia à son sort.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de la vie de Superbi Squalo. Xanxus entra dans la chambre à peu près une heure après le départ de l'illusionniste.

Voyant que l'épéiste avait abandonné là les dossiers, le boss se dirigea, furieux, vers la chambre de son bras droit. Il allait lui apprendre à désobéir à ses ordres. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place.

Trouver son second nu, attaché à son lit et bâillonné aurait été une bonne surprise, si c'était lui même qui l'avait fait (parce qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur le squale pour qu'il fasse ça tout seul et qu'il était hors de question qu'un autre s'en charge). Et si Squalo n'avait pas été « consommé » avant son arrivée.

Le teint de l'épéiste devint aussi pâle que ses cheveux. Comment allait réagir Xanxus?

Le visage du boss sembla d'un coup gravé dans de la pierre. Il regarda froidement son amant et s'avança vers la caméra qui tournait encore. Il la saisit et vint s'assoir sur le lit, tournant le dos à son second. Puis il lança la vidéo.

Squalo se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son amant, mais il devinait que ses cicatrices étaient devenues visibles et il sentait l'aura de Xanxus devenir de plus en plus dangereuse à chaque instant qui passait. Puis vint le passage où l'épéiste s'était aperçu de la supercherie. Le chef Varia sembla se calmer un peu, pour autant que le squale pouvait en juger. La voix de l'illusionniste Vongola résonnait sinistrement dans le silence de la chambre, débitant des vérités qui faisaient mal.

-Pathétique! ricana-t-elle.

Squalo crut voir un mouvement furtif chez Xanxus. Mais peut-être avait-il rêvé ; il était difficile de tenir face à l'aura de son boss qui semblait grandir encore plus. La vidéo s'arrêta sur le départ de Mukuro. Le silence devint pesant dans la pièce, et le boss ne semblait pas vouloir faire un geste.

Un froissement de tissu fit sursauter l'épéiste. Le boss avait tendu le bras pour... rembobiner? Ce connard voulait repasser la vidéo?

-Un peu comme ces enfants qui piquent une colère lorsqu'on leur prend des jouets auxquels ils ne jouent plus. Mais, tu sais, ta presque-mort à la bataille des anneaux l'avait bien fait rire, De la bouffe pour poisson, affirma la voix du gardien Vongola.

Puis la vidéo fut coupée, et le boss posa la caméra sur le lit. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires de mutisme, Xanxus se tourna enfin vers Squalo. Les yeux rouges le fusillèrent du regard.

-Et tu l'as cru, déchet?

L'épéiste cligna des yeux, surpris. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait répondre, vu que l'autre ne l'avait pas détaché. Son chef le regarda quelques secondes, puis tendit la main et arracha le tissus qui empêchait son bras droit de parler. Squalo prit une inspiration, soulagé mais inquiet de la suite des évènements.

-Réponds. Tu l'as cru quand il te disait que tu ne vaux rien pour moi?

Le requin soupira, épuisé. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il ouvrit la bouche, sous l'impulsion de la lassitude -ou d'une envie suicidaire :

-Si ce que cet enfoiré a dit est vrai, alors prend un de tes flingues et tues moi. J'ai pas envie de continuer à...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du point de Xanxus dans sa figure.

-Tu mériterais que je le fasses, gronda-t-il.

-VOOOI! CONNARD!

-Imbécile! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te tuer?

-...

-Et pour croire ce déchet d'illusionniste Vongola, tu dois être encore plus débile que je le croyais, siffla l'autre prétendant au titre de dixième parrain en le frappant une deuxième fois.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes se fixant. Squalo semblait un peu perdu, Xanxus était quant à lui toujours aussi furieux.

-Imbécile sentimental, conclut le boss avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de l'embrasser.

L'épéiste sentit retomber la tension qui le tenait crispé depuis plusieurs heures. Il allait peut-être survivre à cette soirée, et son boss ne le considérait pas comme le dernier des déchets. Mais il était à bout de forces. La mission, les dossiers, le sexe, la colère, l'angoisse et le fait qu'il était maintenant deux heures trente du matin avaient eu raison de son énergie. Le boss détruisit les menottes, libérant enfin son second.

-Va prendre une douche, tu sens l'odeur de cet enfoiré.

Squalo hocha la tête, se demandant s'il aurait la force de se relever.

-Et pour _lui_? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Je m'en occupe. Dors, ordonna Xanxus.

-Et les dossiers?

-Levi.

L'épéiste sourit et s'effondra comme une masse dans les bras du sommeil.

* * *

-Puis-je savoir ce qui motive cet accord? demanda Hibari d'une voix froide.

-Le fait qu'à cause du Neuvième et du déchet qui vous tiens lieu de boss je ne peux pas m'occuper moi même de lui. Alliance de familles... Et je ne peux pas envoyer n'importe quel déchet s'occuper de lui. Je m'en occuperai dès que les choses se seront tassées, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Kyoya se détendit dans sa chaise, pensif.

-Une vengeance? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même s'il est encore en état de parler, répliqua Xanxus. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas la motivation qui te manquait pour aller voir Rokudo Mukuro.

Il reçu en réponse un regard glacé. Puis le gardien du nuage se redressa, saisissant les papiers sur la table.

-L'endroit où se terre cet imbécile d'illusionniste contre le simple fait de le mettre hors-jeu pour un moment?

-Oui. Avec un bonus si tu ramènes la bague qu'il nous a volé. Après, les différents entre gardiens Vongola ne regardent pas la Varia.

-...

-Tu as été vu sur les lieux d'apparition de ce déchet plus de quatre fois, après son départ. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressé?

-...

-Et puis-je savoir le motif de ta vengeance à toi? interrogea Xanxus en se servant un verre.

-Non, fit sèchement son interlocuteur.

-A ton aise. Intéressé par ce marché?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Rokudo Mukuro prépare quelque chose contre la famille Nottare, pour récupérer un autre anneau. Je vais envoyer des agents prendre cet anneau avant lui. Tu peux t'occuper de le distraire?

Hibari Kyoya eut un sourire sinistre.

-Je vais le mordre à mort.

Trois jours plus tard, l'anneau pour lequel Squalo avait risqué sa vie était de retour, et Sawada Tsunayoshi tournait en rond dans son bureau en cherchant un moyen de pacifier durablement ses gardiens.


End file.
